Bruised
by Naydmas
Summary: Isabella Swan es la cantinera, en un bar frecuentado por el Club de Motociclista de Newbury. Pero una noche, todo cambia cuando el nuevo miembro de los Skulls, Jasper Whitlock, entra y la mira con sus ojos azul océano. Pero entonces... algo horrible pasa Isabella es obligada a mostrarle a los Skulls qué pasó, y ellos prometen buscar venganza por ella. Sinopsis completa dentro.
1. Sinopsis

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Bruised de Cassandra Michaels y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Isabella Swan es la cantinera más popular en el _Screaming Fox_ , un bar frecuentado por el Club de Motociclista de Newbury, California; los Spider Skulls. Ella ha estado trabajando allí por tanto tiempo que, básicamente, se ha vuelto parte de su familia, y ya que está criando a su pequeña niña por su cuenta, trabaja todo el tiempo, sin tiempo de sobra para una vida social. Pero una noche, todo cambia cuando el nuevo miembro de los Skulls, Jasper Whitlock, entra y la mira con sus ojos azul océano.

Pero entonces... algo horrible pasa. Mientras cierra el bar una mañana, Isabella es atacada por un extraño. Demasiado asustada para ir a la policía, y demasiado solitaria para perder una noche de trabajo, Isabella es obligada a mostrarle a los Skulls qué pasó, y ellos prometen buscar venganza por ella. Pero ¿encontrará el verdadero amor en el proceso?

* * *

 **Mientras decido que adaptar, les traigo esta mini historia. Espero que la disfruten**

 **Nos leemos**


	2. 1

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Bruised de Cassandra Michaels y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

 _ **1**_

 _ **Isabella**_

Era una típica noche en el _Screaming Fox_ en Newbury, California. La cerveza estaba fluyendo, _Johnny Cash_ y _Pantera_ estaban alternándose en la rocola, y el club de motociclistas Spider Skill se había apoderado de la mayor parte del bar. Isabella Swan había sido cantinera en el _Fox_ desde que había cumplido veintiuno, y a pesar de la naturaleza a menudo escandalosa de los Skulls y sus amigos, ella amaba su trabajo. Los motociclistas eran buenos con ella, y en los tres años en los que había estado trabajando allí, las propinas le habían hecho posible mantener a su hija Renesmee por su cuenta.

Bella se había embarazado de Renesmee justo al salir de la preparatoria, lo que significó que sus planes para asistir a la Universidad en Boston fueron puestos en espera indefinidamente. Su novio, Edward, no había querido nada que ver con un bebé, y las dejó a ambas para ir a la Universidad de Nueva York, y estudiar actuación. Lo último que ella había oído fue que era camarero en el Olive Garden en Times Square.

Renesmee tenía seis ahora, y era la niñita más dulce y amable que Bella alguna vez conoció. Trabajar por las noches significaba que la mejor amiga de Bella, Alice, se quedaba cada noche mientras Renesmee dormía, pero considerando el dinero que Bella llevaba a casa después de un turno, valía la pena. Llegaba a tiempo para enviar a Renesmee a la escuela, y luego dormir hasta que se bajaba del autobús. Ser una mamá soltera no siempre era fácil, pero era afortunada de tener a Alice, y un trabajo que amaba, lo que era más de lo que muchas mamás en su posición podían pedir.

Eran las 2:45 a.m., lo que significaba el último aviso en el _Screaming Fox_. Bella gritó a los sujetos que se acercaran a la barra si querían algo antes de que comenzara a limpiar y reabastecer. El líder de los Skulls, Caius Volturi, se precipitó hacia la barra con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. Él no podría tener más de cincuenta, pero portaba el hecho de que lucía aproximadamente veinte años más viejo que eso como una medalla de honor. Tenía largo cabello blanco y un bigote retorcido gris, con gruesas cejas negras que se establecían sobre sus alegres ojos azules. Pero, demonios, si lo veías en la luz correcta, podrías ver que atractivo hombre había sido en su juventud, y él aún cargaba rastros de ese hombre cuando sonreía. Las mujeres quienes habían vivido en la ciudad montañosa de Newbury aún hablaban sobre cuán hermoso era Caius y que nunca quiso a alguien en su cama.

Pero Bella, bueno, la trataba como una hija. Lo había invitado a casa la última Navidad, y él se había aparecido con una bolsa enorme llena de obsequios para ella y Renesmee, como un Santa Claus vestido de cuero. Sabía que los Skulls se metían en su porción justa de problemas, pero la verdad era que, siempre y cuando ella no se involucrara en ellos, prefería pretender que no ocurrían. Eran su familia y, sujetos duros o no, ellos la cuidaban.

—Bella, mi niña, dale a mis chicos una ronda de whisky. De primera calidad. Tenemos un nuevo hombre uniéndose a nosotros y necesitamos celebrar que él consiguiera su parche.

Bella sacó una botella de _Jameson_ con 18 años de añejo, sabiendo que Caius no escatimaba en gastos cuando traían miembros nuevos. Sirvió doce tragos para todos los sujetos, luego uno para ella misma, lo que raramente hacía, pero sabía que Caius se ofendería si no se unía en la celebración.

Caius tomó la bandeja de ella y le hizo señas para que fuera a la mesa donde los chicos estaban reunidos. —Vamos, Bell. Quiero que conozcas a Jasper Whitlock, nuestro nuevo sujeto de Oregón. En realidad, es irlandés o inglés o… algo. No lo sé, él puede decirte.

Bella rió mientras saltaba sobre la barra y hacía su camino hacia la mesa, donde los Skulls estaban riendo e iniciando a su nuevo miembro en un círculo con historias de robos y peleas de bar que Bella pretendía no oír. Caius estaba a punto de iniciar las presentaciones, cuando ella capturó la mirada de Jasper, el único hombre en la mesa que no conocía y sintió que su corazón se saltó un latido.

Bella nunca antes había visto a alguien que luciera como él, y había visto muchísimos hombres entrar al _Fox_. Él no era terriblemente alto, sino más bien musculoso y amplio, con fuertes brazos cubiertos en complejos y hermosos tatuajes de toda clase. Su cabello era rubio oscuro, pero su descuidada barba era un tono más claro, y sus ojos azules-verdes brillaban como el océano a las afueras del bar. Sus labios eran llenos y encantadores, y sus orejas sobresalían solo lo suficiente para darle una apariencia juvenil, lo que hizo que Bella se derritiera. Jasper le sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron con travesura. La hizo querer zambullirse sobre la mesa y besarlo estúpidamente.

Afortunadamente, Caius no notó nada; él estaba demasiado ocupado entregando las bebidas. —¡Socios! ¡Un trago por nuestro nuevo hombre, Jasper Whitlock! Puede ser un niño bonito; pero creo que hará una gran adición a los Skulls.

Bella agarró el trago de la bandeja y lo tragó más rápido que cualquiera de los motociclistas de la mesa. Estaba tratando de calmar sus nervios, pero todos la estaban viendo asombrados, impresionados por su habilidad para manejar el licor. Caius solo rio.

—Whitlock, esta es Bella Swan. Ha sido cantinera del _Screaming Fox_ por tres años, y básicamente, es una de nosotros. Sé bueno con ella, chico.

Jasper asintió con otra sonrisa descarada, y cuando habló, su voz tenía un indicio de un acento de Cockney, aunque era claro que él había estado en el Estado por un tiempo. —Es un gusto conocerte, Bella. Gracias por ocuparte de nosotros de forma tan excelente hoy.

Bella se arrepintió de no sentarse, porque sus piernas se volvieron gelatina en un instante.

—Es un gusto, Jasper. Estoy segura de que te veré mucho en el futuro —dijo, tratando de sonar menos afectada de lo que se sentía. Involucrarse con uno de los Skulls no era una gran idea, pero la forma en que Jasper la estaba mirando... la hacía pensar que esa lógica podría no ser la forma de avanzar esta vez. Bella odiaba echarlos de allí; podría haber mirado a Jasper toda la noche. Pero si no comenzaba a limpiar y cerrar el bar pronto, nunca estaría a tiempo en casa para alistar a Renesmee para la escuela.

—Bueno, amigos. Odio correrlos de aquí, pero ya casi es hora de eso. Y Tyler ya se marchó por la noche, así que tengo que cerrar yo sola.

Los sujetos comenzaron a ofrecer ayuda, pero los rechazó y los empujó por la puerta, pero no antes de que Caius le diera un beso en la cima de su cabeza. —¿Estás segura de que no necesitas algo de ayuda, bebita?

Bella le dio un empujón gentil hacia fuera de la puerta

—Tengo esto, Caius. Ve a dormir un poco. Renesmee se despertará pronto y tengo mucho que terminar aquí antes de salir.

Caius asintió, mientras se dirigía hacia su moto y la saludaba con la mano mientras aceleraba por el camino fuera del bar. Con una risa y una exagerada limpieza de sudor de su frente mientras pensaba en Jasper y esos brillantes ojos, Bella regresó al interior del bar para comenzar su ritual nocturno de cerrar el bar.

El sol apenas comenzaba a arrastrarse sobre el horizonte mientras Bella bloqueaba el _Fox_ y caminaba hacia su auto. Sentía una enfermiza agitación en su estómago que no podía explicar, pero trató de sacarla de su mente mientras comenzaba a catalogar todo lo que Renesmee necesitaba llevar a la escuela en varias horas. Casi estaba en su auto cuando sintió un agudo dolor en su nuca, y luego todo se volvió blanco. Cuando golpeó el suelo, el estruendo hizo eco en sus oídos, y la sensación de la grava sobre su piel era como mil cuchillos pequeñitos, enterrándose en su carne.

Bella rodó sobre su espalda e intentó abrir sus ojos, pero una mano se disparó a través de su mejilla, enviando otra sacudida de dolor a través de su cráneo tan cegadoramente que no podía respirar. Trató de alcanzar su bolso; Caius le había dado un cuchillo hace varios años, sólo en caso de que algo como esto ocurriera alguna vez. Y aun así, aquí estaba ella, su bolso fuera de su alcance y un cuerpo sobre ella, clavándola al suelo.

Era un hombre, de eso estaba segura; tenía su frente atascada en su cuello, haciéndole difícil respirar. Cada vez que abría su boca para gritar, un puño se estrellaba con su rostro, o en su costado. Bella intentó abrir sus ojos y capturar un vistazo del hombre que la estaba atacando, pero todo lo que podía ver era una bandana roja y una cicatriz a través de su ojo derecho, antes de que su ronca voz le gritara que cerrara sus ojos de nuevo.

Mientras el hombre comenzaba a jalar sus vaqueros, algo en la cabeza de Bella hizo clic. No iba a ser asaltada sexualmente a las afueras del bar, simples horas después de que los Skulls se habían ido; tenía que hacer algo, pelear de alguna forma. Con cada onza de su energía, sacudió su pierna para levantarla y patearlo tan duro como podía entre las piernas, enviándolo gritando y volando fuera de ella, sobre el suelo.

Bella gateó hasta quedar de rodillas y agarró su bolso, escarbando tan rápido como podía para encontrar sus llaves, mientras el hombre gemía y lloriqueaba sobre el pavimento. Una vez que encontró sus llaves, saltó dentro de su auto y salió a toda prisa del estacionamiento, con las manos temblando, y condujo de regreso a su casa. Llamar a los policías no era una opción, porque ellos sólo asumirían que, de alguna forma, estaba relacionado a los Skulls y sus negocios. Nadie ayudaría.

Mientras estacionaba en su entrada para auto, con sus ojos comenzando a hincharse, bajó su cabeza cautelosamente sobre el volante y peleó por no llorar.

 _¿Qué hago ahora?_ Pensó, mientras las luces comenzaban a encenderse dentro de la casa.

* * *

 **Bien, aquí esta el primer capitulo de esta historia, como les comente es bastante corta, solo son 3 más y luego el final.**

 **Dejenme saber que les pareció.**


	3. 2

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Bruised de Cassandra Michaels y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

 _ **2**_

 _ **Jasper**_

Jasper rodó sobre la cama, exhausto por una noche en la que pasó acostado y despierto, pensando sobre la cantinera del _Screaming Fox_. Se había mudado de Oregón a Newbury varios meses atrás, y disfrutó su tiempo conociendo a los Skulls, pero había sido solitario. Cauis y los otros habían empujado una manada de mujeres hacia él desde que había llegado, y mientras que apreciaba el gesto, ese lado de la vida de motociclistas no era para él. Había pasado años construyendo un repertorio que le hizo posible para él moverse y volverse parte de los Skulls, pero el romance nunca había estado en su radar.

Hasta ahora.

Había algo sobre la forma en que ella lo miraba; no podía sacar esos enormes ojos avellana fuera de su mente. Sabía que Cauis miraba a Bella como una hija, y no quería hacer incómodo nada, pero la idea de estar a su alrededor y no hacer un movimiento era algo que no podía entender. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto alguna vez; era alta, pero curvilínea, su cabello era largo y rizado, oscuro con reflejos rojos y esos ojos avellana eran como nada que hubiera visto antes.

Hoy no era el día en que los Skulls se tenían que juntar en casa de Cauis para planear su mierda para el siguiente mes, pero, aun así, se suponía que se presentaran en el _Fox_ esa noche para beber y hacerse amigos. Como el nuevo, se esperaba que Jasper estuviera en cada reunión sin fallas, especialmente si no quería molestar a nadie, pero si eso significaba que conseguiría ver a Bella de nuevo, no tenía problema con ello. Sólo quería pasar la mañana trabajando en su casa, dormir la siesta y luego dirigirse al Fox después de que oscureciera.

Jasper había comprado una enorme casa sobre el agua cuando se mudó a Newbury, pero era una verdadera antigüedad que podía ser renovada hermosamente. Le había costado casi nada, especialmente comparado con lo que hizo al vender su casa en Oregón, lo que significaba que podría permitirse hacerla realmente hermosa. Pero eso significaba bastante que, en cualquier momento que no estuviera con los Skulls, estaba poniendo pisos de madera, o tratando de instalar un nuevo sistema completo de tuberías, o sacar papel tapiz de cuarenta años de antigüedad. Era relajante, en una forma que no podía explicar, pero prefería estar poniendo un azulejo que pasar el rato en bares o clubes como la mayoría de los sujetos de su edad.

Pero esta noche; esta noche no podía esperar por llegar al _Screaming Fox_. Sólo que no admitiría a los chicos que era porque quería ver a Bella de nuevo.

Cuando Jasper fue al _Screaming Fox_ esa noche, fue el primero de los Skulls en llegar. No había ni una sola motocicleta en el estacionamiento; sólo lo que, asumió, era la furgoneta de Bella. Cuando entró, la vio enfrentando las botellas en la parte de atrás, aparentemente limpiando el mismo punto, una y otra vez. Su largo cabello oscuro estaba colgando enfrente de su rostro y no elevó la mirada, incluso cuando la campana sobre la puerta señaló su entrada. Pensó que, quizás, no lo oyó sobre los _Skynard_ sonando en la rocola.

—Hola Bella. Linda noche, ¿no? —le gritó, sintiéndose un idiota. Corrió su mano a través de su cabello, tratando de lucir genial, pero Bella no volteó. Ella sólo agitó su mano. Jasper mordió su labio y se sentó en una mesa en la esquina, mirando mientras Bella se acercaba atrás y adelante, y de un lado al otro en la barra, sin siquiera voltear el rostro hacia él. Estaba comenzando a sentirse un poco ofendido, cuando el resto de los Skulls se precipitaron en el bar, gritando "hola" y "qué onda, chica," pero Bella no volteó hacia ellos tampoco. Sólo agitó su mano de nuevo.

Dos de los otros sujetos, Peter y Garrett, se unieron a Jasper en su mesa, mientras que Cauis fue hacia la barra para conseguir bebidas para todos. Ellos comenzaban a preguntarle a Jasper sobre su trabajo en la casa cuando oyeron a Cauis gritar.

—¿Qué MIERDA, Bella?

Todos los hombres voltearon, pero Jasper estaba de pie y junto a Cauis antes de que cualquier otro se hubiera movido. Lo que vio lo hizo retroceder varios pasos de la barra. El rostro de Bella estaba cubierto con moretones y uno de sus ojos estaba hinchado cerrado. Tenía un enorme chichón en su frente y su labio estaba partido justo en el medio. Jasper sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir, pero no era nada comparado con la ira ardiendo en el rostro de Cauis.

—Bella, dime que te pasó, ahora mismo. Lo digo en serio, chica. Ahora.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de los ojos de Bella, y Jasper podía ver cuando doloroso era para ella mostrar emoción alguna. Quería lanzarse sobre la barra y sostenerla en sus brazos, hacer todo mejor, incluso si no tenía idea de qué hacer. Bella agarró una servilleta de la barra y les dio toquecitos a sus ojos con delicadeza, haciendo una mueca cuando tocó la piel hinchada. Jasper quería decir algo, pero todo lo que podía hacer era pararse allí.

—Cauis, no quiero que te involucres. Sólo serían problemas para tus chicos, y no quiero que se metan en problemas por mí, ¿entiendes? —susurró Bella a través de sus labios, los cuales apenas podía abrir.

—¿Por qué viniste? ¿Por qué no estás en el hospital? ¿O descansando en casa? —preguntó Jasper.

Bella tosió. —Porque tengo a una niña de la que ocuparme, y si no estoy aquí, no hay nadie más que haga el dinero que necesitamos para la renta y comestibles. Además, el hospital cuesta. Y los doctores hacen preguntas. Mi mejor amiga me arregló lo mejor que podía, pero no tenía opción. Tengo que estar aquí.

Cauis golpeó su puño sobre la barra tan duro que todas las botellas tintinearon. Jasper intentó no reaccionar, pero lo había asustado como la mierda.

—¿Quién te hizo esto, Bella? Sabes que lo descubriré de una forma u otra.

Bella se sirvió un trago de ajenjo antes de responder y tomarlo directamente, sin una mueca. —No tengo idea, Cauis. Pasó a las afueras del bar, cuando me estaba yendo. Un minuto estaba caminando hacia mi auto y, al siguiente, él estaba allí.

—Él... quiero decir... Bella... él te... —Cauis estaba tartamudeando lo que todos estábamos pensando. Ella rio, exhausta.

—No. Peleé con él y llegué a mi auto. Pero lo intentó. Escucha, ¿podemos sólo olvidarlo? ¿Por favor? No quiero causar ningún problema y sé lo que harán si lo encuentras.

—¡Condenadamente cierto! —gritó Peter desde el fondo del bar, y todos los otros Skulls comenzaron a asentir de acuerdo. Bella se inclinó y puso su cabeza sobre la barra, claramente destrozada, y necesitando un descanso que no iba a conseguir sin algo de ayuda. Cauis rodeó la barra y puso sus brazos alrededor de Bella, jalándola en un gentil, pero firme abrazo.

—Quien sea que te haya hecho esto, no se saldrá con la suya, Bell. Voy a traer a Tyler aquí para que se haga cargo, y tú vas a ir a casa con uno de mis chicos para vigilarte. Te ayudará con los mandados, llevará a Renesmee a la escuela... lo que sea que necesites.

Jasper ni siquiera pensó antes de hablar. Las palabras se derramaron de su boca en un instante. —Yo lo haré, Volturi. Puedo cuidarla, sin problema.

Cauis volteó y miró a Jasper con sospecha, pero asintió. —Gracias, hazme el favor, Jasper. Apreciamos el gesto y no será olvidado. Lleva a Bella a casa y haremos que Nightcrawler lleve tu moto más tarde.

Cauis se inclinó para susurrar algo a Jasper, para que Bella no pudiera oírlo, pero Jasper vio a Bella intentando escuchar.

—Jasper, haré que uno de los chicos te lleve algunos analgésicos para ella desde la reserva tan pronto como pueda. Mientras tanto, mantén tu arma encima. Si estos fueron los Choppers, van a estar molestos de que sobreviviera, e intentarán terminar el trabajo. Así que mantén un ojo sobre ella y Renesmee, ¿entiendes?

Jasper asintió mientras Cauis se precipitaba fuera de allí para llamar a Tyler, y Bella agarró su bolso de abajo de la barra. Jasper miró como ella se movía lenta y

dolorosamente para ponerse su abrigo, encogiéndose de dolor cuando dobló su brazo dentro de la manga.

—¿Estás segura de que no deberíamos ir al hospital? Algo podría estar roto —preguntó Jasper, incapaz de esconder la preocupación en su voz. Pero Bella sacudió su cabeza con cuidado.

—De ninguna forma. Todo esto —Señaló su propio rostro—, con seguridad significaría que deben llamar a la policía. ¿Y si tú estás allí conmigo? Sólo van a asumir que fuiste tú quien lo hizo.

Jasper trató de esconder el dolor en sus ojos, pero eso dolía. Bella lo vio, y dejó salir un largo suspiro. —No quise decirlo como sonó. Sólo sé cómo miran los policías de aquí a los Skulls, y a los otros clubs de motociclistas. Podrías ser el sujeto más dulce del planeta, y parece que podrías serlo, pero eso no cambiará la forma en que ellos te vean, sea justo o no.

 _El sujeto más dulce en el planeta, ¿eh?_ pensó Jasper con una sonrisa. _Lo tomaré_.

Una vez que Tyler llegó al bar, Jasper llevó a Bella a su auto y siguió sus instrucciones para regresar a su casa. Ya eran pasadas las 11 p.m. y Bella se había ido a la deriva, durmiendo en el asiento del pasajero, a pesar del hecho de que usualmente estaba despierta hasta las siete, cuando Renesmee se iba a la escuela. Había bebido varios tragos en el bar para intentar aligerar el dolor de sus heridas, y debieron haber hecho efecto. Sólo resistió el tiempo suficiente para dirigirle a Jasper cuando voltear.

Cuando se estacionaron en su entrada, todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto por el suave resplandor de la TV en la sala de estar. Bella estaba fuera de combate, así que Jasper caminó hacia su lado y la acomodó fuera del asiento, metiendo sus brazos bajo las rodillas de ella y levantándola para sacarla del auto. Pateó la puerta para cerrarla tan silenciosamente como podía, y caminó hacia la escalera de entrada de la casa de Bella, usando su pie para golpear, esperando no despertar a Renesmee tampoco.

Después de un momento, oyó el arrastre de unos pies dentro de la casa, y la puerta se abrió para revelar a una joven mujer envuelta en una manta, con brillante cabello rosado, un arete en su labio, y una mirada adormilada en su rostro. Al principio, lució molesta, pero cuando vio a Bella en sus brazos, comenzó a quejarse.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Colapsó en el trabajo? Le DIJE que llamara. Sabía que no debió haber ido. Lo sabía. Le dije que era una idea terrible. Debió haberme dejado llevarla al hospital, pero todo de lo que hablaba era esos malditos motociclistas bastar...

Ella dejó de divagar y capturó los ojos de Jasper, y luego bajó su mirada a lo que estaba usando. Su rostro se estiró en una mueca.

—Lo siento. Yo no… quiero decir... mierda. Entra. Ponla en el sillón.

Jasper asintió y la siguió al interior, poniendo a Bella sobre un atiborrado, pero gastado, sillón color púrpura oscuro. Entonces, la mujer se apresuró y sacó la manta de sus hombros, lanzándola sobre Bella. Una vez que ella pareció estar cómoda, la mujer le hizo señas a Jasper para que la siguiera a la cocina.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, extendió su mano.

—Soy Alice, la mejor amiga. ¿Y quién demonios eres tú?

Jasper no pudo evitar reír. Apreciaba a una mujer que no se quedaba en formalidades. —Jasper Whitlock. He sido elegido para asegurarme de que nadie más lastime a Bella hasta que resolvamos qué pasó exactamente.

Alice frunció el ceño y puso sus manos en sus caderas. —¿Qué significa eso? Obviamente, tú eres uno de los motociclistas. Pero ¿qué harás exactamente? ¿Crees que eres adecuado para estar alrededor de Renesmee?

—Bueno, realmente no puedo decirlo, pero estoy aquí para ayudar. No voy a presionar. No sé mucho sobre Bella, pero quiero estar aquí para ella. Eso es todo.

Alice cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró a Jasper. Con dureza.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Te lo dejaré a ti, pero sólo porque sé que, si lo cagas, Cauis te matará. Cuida de ella, hombre.

Alice hizo un gesto con sus dedos, que dejaba claro que estaría mirándolo, entonces agarró su abrigo y se fue. Jasper rio mientras entraba a la sala de estar y se dejaba caer en el sillón junto a donde Bella dormía. Lucía tan herida, tan golpeada, que rompía su corazón. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía que se estaba exasperando. Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Cauis descubriera quién había atacado a Bella. Y cuando los Skulls encontraran al bastardo...

Jasper estaría allí.


	4. 3

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Bruised de Cassandra Michaels y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

 _ **3**_

 _ **Isabella**_

El estómago de Bella la despertó antes que cualquier otra cosa. Estaba gruñendo, recordándole que no había comido en dos días, y la casa estaba llena con el aroma de tocino, huevos y panqueques sobre la plancha. El dolor en sus ojos y su cabeza era feroz, pero estaba ligeramente entumecido también, más de lo que había estado el día anterior. Un vago recuerdo flotó de regreso, de la noche anterior, de Jasper despertándola para darle un analgésico, y Jasper y Caius hablando en susurros en la cocina, pero nada de ello era lo suficientemente firme como para recordarlo completamente.

Estaba a punto de irse a la deriva del sueño cuando oyó a Renesmee reír desde la cocina, y entonces, el sonido del tocino freído fue demasiado para ignorar. Además, Bella no estaba completamente cómoda con Jasper pasando el tiempo con su hija, en especial considerando que no había estado despierta para presentarlos. Arrastró los pies hasta la cocina, y vio a su hija de cabello mocho terminando su tarea y riendo mientras Jasper volteando panqueques en la estufa.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí, niños?

Ambos voltearon y le sonrieron, pero el rostro de Renesmee cayó cuando vio cuan peor lucía Bella, a comparación del día anterior. Sus moretones estaban estableciéndose, y sabía que tenía que lucir fea. El rostro de Renesmee se arrugó como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Mamá... ¿por qué no me dijiste qué pasó?

Bella no sabía que decir, pero Jasper se apareció con un plato de comida y se sentó junto a Renesmee en la mesa. —Alguien le hizo una cosa mala a tu mamá, Renesmee. Pero vamos a encontrarlos y asegurarnos de que nunca tengan la oportunidad de hacérselo a alguien más. Ambas estarán a salvo, lo prometo.

Renesmee asintió y frotó su cabeza sobre la cadera de Bella. Bella suspiró y articuló un "gracias" hacia Jasper, quien sonrió y se levantó para traerle a Bella su propio plato. Se sentaron juntos y comieron el resto de su desayuno en silencio, pero Bella pilló a Renesmee sonriendo a Jasper, y él hizo un rostro ridículo como respuesta. Por un breve segundo, Bella olvidó qué estaba sucediendo en realidad, y se permitió ser feliz.

La siguiente semana pasó de igual manera; Bella descansando tanto como podía, mientras Jasper llevaba a Renesmee a la escuela, compraba los comestibles, arreglaba las cosas en la casa y, básicamente, hacía todo lo que Bella estaba demasiado adolorida para hacer ella misma. A menudo, Caius se aparecía y él y Jasper irían afuera para hablar, o tendría una conversación susurrada mientras Jasper hacía la cena. Pero cada vez que Bella intentaba unirse, Caius cambiaba el tema.

Cuando el viernes estaba llegando, Alice se ofreció a llevar a Renesmee por la noche, así Jasper podría tener una tarde libre. Ella estaba comenzando a suavizarse con Jasper, pero aún lo miraba de lado en cada oportunidad que tenía. Bella apreciaba la actitud protectora de su mejor amiga, pero Jasper se había más que probado a sí mismo, ya que básicamente se había mudado para protegerla a ella y a su hija. Incluso con Alice, no había forma en que hubiera sobrevivido la última semana sin la ayuda de Jasper.

Una vez que Renesmee se había escabullido con Alice, Jasper cocinó la cena para Bella y él, y luego la sirvió enfrente de la televisión. Él comenzó a husmear a través de la colección de DVDs que estaba esparcida a lo largo de sus estanterías, y con una risa dijo—: ¿No tienes nada que no sea animado o no esté libre de blasfemias?

Bella elevó la mirada desde su almohada sobre el sillón con una sonrisa. —Tengo un DVD de _El club de los cinco_ en alguna parte, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde está. Probablemente en una caja en el armario de mi dormitorio. Los riesgos de tener a una niña de seis años.

—¿ _Up_ , entonces? —dijo Jasper mientras colapsaba sobre el sillón junto a ella.

Miraron película tras película, y Bella fingió no notar cómo Jasper se acercaba poco a poco a ella, hasta que estuvo gentilmente descansando contra su lado. Volteó y se encontró mirando hacia esos ojos azules océano. Él se estiró y empujó un mechón de cabello fuera de su rostro con una sonrisa pícara. Pero los nervios de Bella tomaron el control y estaba asustada de qué significaba la gentileza de su toque.

—Detente —dijo y sostuvo la mano de él antes de que pudiera tocar su mejilla. Se sentía comenzar a sonrojar sólo por la cercanía de su piel con la suya, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco tonta. Mordió su labio ligeramente mientras miraba profundamente a sus ojos—. Me gustas, Jasper. Lo haces. Contra mi mejor juicio, empezaste a gustarme mucho.

Sus ojos se arrugaron por una sonrisa, mientras sus cejas se arqueaban, y Bella de repente notó que le faltaba un pedazo de su ceja derecha, como si hubiese sido limpiada por una varita mágica. —Siento que viene un pero.

—Pero... mi vida es un desastre. Tengo que pensar en Renesmee, y tú... Tú eres un Skull. Tu vida es peligrosa, impredecible. ¿Quién demonios sabe cuándo podría pasarte lo mismo que a mí, pero peor? Tu vida es un desastre más grande que...

La interrumpió inclinándose y plantando un beso en ella, como nada que hubiera conocido antes, lento, profundo y más intenso que nada que hubiese experimentado en su vida. Su cuerpo se derritió, calor mezclándose bajo, en la boca de su estómago, y neblinas de deseo nublaron su visión. _Debo detenerlo_ _ **,**_ pensó. Pero no podía.

Jasper gimió mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y gentilmente apretaba sus pechos, dejando que sus dedos vagaran a través de su pezón. —Bella, tu desastre y mi desastre... Quizás si los juntamos, podemos descubrir cómo ordenar nuestras vidas.

Ella rio, con una sonrisa, su rostro aún dolorido y propenso al dolor cuando sonrió. Jasper vio su dolor, y corrió una mano hacia arriba por debajo de su camiseta, y a lo largo de su lado, para intentar distraerla. —¿Estás seguro? —susurró.

—Estoy seguro, Bella. He estado seguro desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Se inclinó y lentamente desabotonó su camisa. Mientras la sacaba, su boca trazó un gentil viaje desde abajo de sus pechos hacia su estómago, deteniéndose justo encima de sus vaqueros. Jasper los empujó hacia abajo lentamente y ella elevó las caderas para que pudiera sacarlos; su corazón corría mientras el helado aire se arrastraba sobre su piel desnuda. Jasper gimió contra su piel y separó sus muslos hasta que podía mirar cada pulgada de su cuerpo expuesto.

Cerró los ojos mientras él exhalaba contra ella, su barba rozando contra la delicada piel del interior de sus piernas. Jasper comenzó a burlarse de la entrada de Bella, primero con su largo dedo, y luego con sus labios llenos. Se sostuvo de los cojines del sofá para mantenerse estable mientras su lengua exploraba su raja, chupando, probando y mordiendo suavemente hasta que el deseo hirvió en una ola repentina e intensa. Cada pulgada de ella lloró por más y sus caderas se elevaron para encontrar cada lamida de su lengua experta.

Los dientes de Jasper rasparon a través de la delicada piel de su estómago y lloriqueó, un temblor rebasó su cuerpo entero. Él suspiró e hizo un ruido sordo, y sostuvo su trasero para levantarla del sillón, con sus fuertes dedos poderosos mientras masajeaba su culo. Ella gimió cuando él regresó a burlarse de la sensible piel en la cima de su calor, y su cuerpo se tensó mientras su largo dedo brillante presionaba dentro de ella. Su respiración escapó irregular y frenética, y corrió su mano a través del grueso cabello descuidado, deseando más.

Pero él se alejó, y regresó al tierno golpe de su lengua mientras Bella gemía y se retorcía frustrada, lo que sólo hacía que Jasper acomodara un dedo más profundo en su interior. Se sonrojó de un intenso carmesí mientras su cuerpo entero sufría espasmos bajo su toque, y comenzó a agarrar inconscientemente su estómago y pechos, cualquier parte de ella que podría calmar el deseo que la volvía salvaje y que se profundizaba en el toque de Jasper.

—Jasper, por favor.

Jasper le sonrió. —¿Por favor? Por favor, ¿qué? —Él mordisqueó su clítoris y saltó, jalando su cabello.

Sus mejillas ardieron más profundamente y no pudo hablar cuando él añadió un segundo dedo y presionó dentro de ella, su boca laboriosa, hasta que la pesadez se formó y Bella alcanzó el precipicio. No podía respirar, no podía ver nada más que Jasper viéndola desde abajo; se rindió ante las sensaciones mientras él la empujaba sobre el borde. Con un último empujón de sus dedos, Bella lloriqueó y se congeló cuando sus músculos jalaron a Jasper incluso más cerca. Todo en la habitación se volvió borroso en los bordes, excepto la exquisita tortura de sus dedos en su interior. Respiró profundo, y sólo después de concentrar toda su atención fuera de la sensación de su piel contra la suya propia, fue capaz de abrir sus ojos.

Jasper se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, dejando que sus dedos trazaran formas perezosas en los brillantes restos de su sudor. Ella levantó una temblorosa mano para intentar limpiar el sudor de su frente, pero el toque de sus dedos sobre su frente sólo le recordó el dolor.

Jasper se inclinó al frente y dejó que sus labios se arrastraran a lo largo de su hombro, su voz ronca. —Eres preciosa, Bella Lloyd. Preciosa.

Rio suavemente —Oh, sí, claro. Aún luzco como si hubiese peleado diez rondas con un boxeador profesional. Él puso un dedo sobre sus labios gentilmente para callarla. —Eres preciosa.

Su mirada la cautivó, y en su presencia, todo se sentía tranquilo y nostálgico. Se sentía cómoda y a salvo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía como si estuviera en presencia de un hombre que nunca la lastimaría. Lo sabía en lo más profundo de su interior. De repente, supo que quería sentir el peso de él sobre ella, sentir el calor de su piel contra la suya propia. Bella se estiró y agitó sus dedos a través de su grueso cabello rubio, y lo jaló más cerca para así poder sentir sus suaves labios sobre ella. Jasper gimió en su boca en respuesta.

—Lo lamento, ¿me apresuré? —dijo Bella mientras se alejaba.

Con una sonrisa pícara, Jasper se paró y se sacó su camisa, luego se sacó sus vaqueros. Bella lo observó, todo músculos y fuerza, cubierto en tatuajes desde los hombros hasta sus pies. Era hermoso, rudo y gentil al mismo tiempo, y Bella estableció su misión: trazar cada patrón sobre su cuerpo y aprender la historia detrás de cada marca.

Jasper cubrió delicadamente a Bella sobre el sillón, y respiró cuando su rígida polla presionó contra ella, arrastrándose a través de su suave piel. Sus caderas se elevaron para encontrar las de él de nuevo, y dejó que sus manos vagaran arriba y abajo por sus fuertes lados. La desaliñada mejilla de Jasper cayó contra su hombro, su respiración volviéndose más y más demacrada. Pero él no se movió, no intentó follarla, incluso cuando era lo que quería. Ella no podía respirar por la anticipación, no podía esperar por tocarlo, así que se estiró y tomó su longitud en su mano.

Jasper se tensó, los fuertes músculos en su pecho apretándose, mientras Bella envolvía su mano alrededor de su polla en golpes pausados y meticulosos. Tragó

cualquiera que fueran los nervios que aún se aferraban a ella cuando Jasper gimió de nuevo, seguido por un murmurado lloriqueo a los dioses, pidiendo piedad. Su polla se volvió pesada y cálida contra su carne, un delicioso tormento mientras lo dirigía hacia la cristalina humedad en su núcleo, y tentaba a la cabeza alrededor y sobre la carne de su coño, aun temblando por su orgasmo. Bella suspiró y se inclinó hacia él, disfrutando de la sedosa vara en su mano, y usó su cabeza para darse placer a sí misma hasta que Jasper gimió de nuevo y sus manos se enterraron en los lados del sillón junto a sus hombros.

Jasper sonrió hacia Bella, sus ojos avellanas brillando con travesura. —Estás matándome, hermosa —dijo, sus labios perfectos y curvilíneos arqueados en una sonrisa, exasperado.

—¿Quieres que espere toda la noche a que hagas tu movimiento? —preguntó ella con una risa. Lo acarició de nuevo, con un poco más de firmeza, y sus caderas se sacudieron hacia el frente, su enorme longitud deslizándose contra su palma. Jasper volteó la cabeza de ella, así podría besarla de nuevo, con suavidad y gentileza, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, y el corazón de Bella se derritió con cada toque. Se estiró para correr su mano a lo largo de su rígida longitud una vez más, pero Jasper estaba un paso antes que ella.

Él hizo un áspero ruido frenético, y sus brazos se envolvieron apretado a su alrededor. Jasper se deslizó en su interior y ella tragó ante la plenitud inesperada mientras su polla tomaba cada pulgada de ella. La llenó más y más hasta que tembló y se sacudió contra su cuerpo musculoso, hasta que su núcleo colapsó y no pudo moverse otra pulgada. Pero, aun así, él presionó, hasta que sus estómagos se rozaban entre sí. El placer total la rebosó de adentro hacia fuera, y apenas podía controlarse a sí misma con la sensación de él palpitando en su interior. Jasper agarró sus rodillas y la estiró más amplias, mientras ella trababa sus talones alrededor de su cintura, desesperada por mantenerlo enterrada en su interior.

Jasper la besó suavemente mientras comenzaba a moverse, un empuje equilibrado que sacó su longitud de ella en angustia temblorosa, mientras que los músculos de ella luchaban desesperadamente por sostenerse a él, entonces se abría paso tan profundamente en su interior que se retorcía, gimiendo y se aferraba a su piel sólo para tener un agarre sobre la tierra. Bella quería estar unida a Jasper, ser una con él, por siempre.

Jasper sintió su necesidad y sus empujes se volvieron más rápido, se volvieron irregulares y sin control, hasta que el eco de sus cuerpos encontrándose llenó la habitación. Gimió, y trató con desesperación encontrar cada empuje de Jasper, mientras sus caderas se estrellaban con las suyas. Bella estaba tan cerca, casi allí, y con una última embestida estupenda, la empujó directo sobre el borde por segunda vez.

Entonces, Jasper hizo un sexy sonido feroz mientras se sacudía encima de ella, sus manos enterrándose en su trasero mientras gemía y empujaba sus caderas hacia él. Y luego, él estuvo tranquilo, con excepción del sonido tranquilizante de su suave respiración. Bella intentó parpadear para alejar las estrellas de su visión, trató de recordar lo que significaba ser un ser humano.

Pero podía preocuparse sobre todo eso mañana.


	5. 4

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Bruised de Cassandra Michaels y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

 _ **4**_

 _ **Jasper**_

Jasper despertó la siguiente mañana con Bella acurrucada sobre él, su dulce rostro magullado soñando pacíficamente sobre su pecho. Sentía que podía quedarse allí para siempre, con sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor, protegiéndola del mundo exterior. No tenía idea de qué hora era, pero de repente notó que podía oír su teléfono vibrando en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, al otro lado de la habitación. Cuidadosamente, se desenredó de Bella y caminó hacia el rincón de la sala para ver quién había estado llamándolo.

Su teléfono mostraba doce llamadas perdidas de Caius.

—Mierda —gruñó Jasper mientras se ponía los vaqueros de nuevo y buscaba por la habitación su camiseta. Una vez que estuvo vestido, garabateó una nota para Bella diciéndole que regresaría más tarde, entonces salió al porche para oír su buzón. Lo que oyó hizo que su sangre se helara. Era Caius, y el mensaje era corto.

—Whitlock, es Volturi. Lo encontramos. Encuéntranos en el almacén.

Para el momento en que Jasper llegó al almacén no registrado que los Skulls usaban para sus negocios, la mayoría de las motos de los otros estaban estacionadas a lo largo del lado de la construcción. Tenía el presentimiento de que se había perdido la mayor parte de lo que sea que Caius había planeado para el hombre que había atacado a Bella, pero ciertamente no había sido su intención. Después de la última semana, había albergado sentimientos por Bella más profundo de lo que habría imaginado, y sólo esperaba poder liberar algo de su propia rabia sobre ese monstruo que la había lastimado tan mal.

Jasper usó su llave para entrar al almacén, y encontró a los otros Skulls rodeando algo que no podía ver, pero tenía una suposición decente de qué era. Cuando Caius vio la puerta abierta, volteó y asintió hacia Jasper.

—Te tardaste mucho. Lo encontramos esta mañana. Resulta que el _Fox_ tenía cámaras de seguridad, y Garrett reconoció al sujeto de la secundaria. Todos fueron a la secundaria con Bella, y aparentemente, él tenía una retorcida obsesión con ella.

Jasper caminó a través de la multitud de Skulls y vio al hombre que había atacado a Bella. No era muy alto o muy fuerte, pero lucía drogado, e impredecible, lo que es, probablemente, la razón por la que terminó aquí para comenzar.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Jasper, tratando de controlar su ira tanto tiempo como le era posible.

—Mike Newton. Es un drogata. Para ser honesto, pensé que estaba muerto. No estaba presentándose a las reuniones exactamente, es lo que digo —dijo Garrett con un ceño fruncido.

Jasper se acercó a Newton, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, hizo retroceder su puño y lo plantó en ángulo recto en el estómago del hombre. Pero Newton apenas se movió; sólo gruñó y escupió, claramente perdido en su propia niebla inducida por drogas. Jasper estaba debatiendo si siquiera había un punto en continuar o no, cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta del almacén. Caius volteó, su cuchillo afuera.

—¿Quién mierda es ese? Todos estamos aquí... Whitlock... revisa.

Jasper rodó sus ojos y caminó hacia la puerta. Todos los Skulls podrían haber estado allí, pero tenían grandes bocas y la mayoría de sus novias y esposas sabían sobre el almacén. No era raro que una de ellas viniera aquí en un momento poco conveniente. Pero cuando Jasper abrió la mirilla de la puerta, vio a Bella del otro lado. Abrió la puerta y se escabulló hacia afuera.

—Bella, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo sabes siquiera sobre este lugar?

Ahora, era el turno de Bella de rodar sus ojos.

—Caius me dice bastante, Jasper. Cuando me dejaste esa nota, tuve el presentimiento de que lo encontraron. ¿Quién es?

Jasper cruzó sus brazos y trató de lucir brusco, pero vio la preocupación en los ojos de Bella. —Un sujeto con el que ibas a la secundaria. ¿Mike Newton? ¿Aparentemente, estaba obsesionado contigo?

Bella puso su cabeza en sus manos. —Obsesionado es un poco fuerte. Siempre estaba alrededor, pero yo nunca... Jesús. ¿Está allí dentro?

Jasper asintió. No quería dejar entrar a Bella, pero sabía que no sería desalentada si tenía esa intención. Así que, cuando lo empujó a un lado y entró al almacén, ni siquiera intentó detenerla; sólo la siguió.

Todos los Skulls voltearon sorprendidos cuando vieron a Bella entrar, pero nadie hizo ni un movimiento para detenerla mientras se acercaba a Mike. Parecía mirarlo con compasión más que nada, y hacía que los Skulls, quienes habían pasado la mañana golpeándolo como la mierda, se sintieran incómodos. Finalmente, Bella rompió el silencio embarazoso.

—Caius, ¿tiene algún cargo en sus antecedentes?

Caius se encogió de hombros —¿Cómo demonios sabría yo algo como eso, Bell? Sólo lo encontramos fácilmente porque Garrett lo reconoció.

Bella arrugó su rostro y volteó hacia Garrett. —No me vengas con esa mierda, Gary. Tú _sabes_ si tiene cargos.

Garrett le dio una mirada mortal. —Bella Swan, te dije que nunca me llames... Maldición, mujer. Sí, mover productos a través de la frontera, sospecha de producción de meta, las cosas normales de escala pequeña. Pero se saltó una fianza y ahora tiene un montón de problemas. ¿Por qué?

Bella dejó salir un largo suspiro. —Quiero que detengan esto. Aprecio que quieran matarlo. Yo también quiero. Pero esto no se siente... bien. ¿No pueden solo lanzarlo enfrente de la estación de policía?

Todos los Skulls se miraron entre sí, incómodos, inseguros sobre qué hacer. Ellos habían planeado matar a Mike y deshacerse de él en pedazos, en el océano, antes de que Bella siquiera tuviera oportunidad de descubrirlo, pero con ella de pie aquí ahora, mirándolos de forma tan suplicante, no sentían que pudieran decirle que no. Era su decisión y Caius nunca le negaría a Bella el derecho de tomar su propia decisión.

Caminó hacia Bella y puso sus brazos a su alrededor. —Lo que sea que quieras, Bell. Jasper, llévala a casa. Lo soltaremos esta noche, cuando el turno esté liviano.

Antes de que Jasper pudiera guiar a Bella fuera de la habitación, ella volteó a Mike

—Sí tú _alguna vez_ vuelves a lastimar a alguien como me lastimaste a mí, estos sujetos lo oirán. Y yo no estaré por aquí para detenerlos de hacer lo que _debieron_ haber hecho esta vez. ¿Me entiendes?

Mike no dijo nada. Sólo asintió, sin hacer contacto visual. Jasper se acercó y tomó la mano de Bella, guiándola lejos de Mike, y ella lo siguió con gusto. Cuando llegaron afuera, ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazó tan apretado como podía.

—Gracias por quedarte conmigo durante todo esto. No creo que vaya a superar esto por un tiempo, pero al menos, enfrentarlo me ayudó a avanzar un poco.

Jasper le devolvió el abrazo, y la besó suavemente en la cima de su cabeza. —Me gustaría ayudarte a llegar por todo ese camino hasta allí, si me dejas. Sé que solo soy un vago motociclista, y las cosas podrían complicarse más a menudo, pero creo que puedo estar allí para ti. Y para Renesmee.

Bella se paró sobre la punta de sus pies y besó a Jasper con todo lo que ella poseía.

—Me gustaría eso.


	6. Epilogo

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Bruised de Cassandra Michaels y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

 _ **1**_

 _ **6 meses despues**_

 _ **Isabella**_

—¡Renesmee! ¡Waffles! ¡Trae tus pompas aquí antes de que el autobús llegue aquí primero!

Jasper estaba en la nueva cocina en su casa, haciendo el desayuno para Bella y Renesmee. Bella había sido ascendida a gerente en el _Screaming Fox_ , así que trabajaba de día ahora, y sólo ocasionalmente los fines de semana, cuando quería. Ella y Renesmee se había mudado a la casa de Jasper una vez que terminó la habitación de invitados y la pintó en el tono de azul favorito de Renesmee. Habían estado felizmente viviendo juntos en la casa frente al océano de Jasper por dos meses y Bella no podía imaginar una vida diferente ahora que tenía ésta.

Caius había estado un poco reticente sobre Bella y Jasper cuando lo descubrió, pero una vez que vio cuan felices eran juntos, no podía siquiera protestar. De hecho, él incluso había ayudado a Bella y Renesmee a empacar cuando decidieron mudarse con Jasper durante el verano. Su vida era pacífica, y Bella tenía una política de "No preguntes, no digas" con respecto a los negocios de Jasper con los Skulls. Siempre y cuando él las mantuviera a ella y a Renesmee a salvo, eso era todo lo que le interesaba. Por ahora...

Renesmee bajó las escaleras brincando y se sentó en la mesa, su mochila repleta hasta el borde con su tarea y zapatos de danza para sus clases de ballet, a donde Jasper la llevaba dos veces a la semana. Bella estaba en el refrigerador, buscando el jarabe, cuando movió el jugo de naranja y vio una pequeña caja de joyería azul pálido, establecida en el medio del refrigerador. Ella lo cerró de golpe, impactada y volteó, sin estar segura de sí lo que vio era real o no. Pero cuando capturó la mirada de Jasper, esas arrugas felices le dijeron que no era un sueño.

—Sé cómo eres en las mañanas. Estás más interesada en la comida que en mí, así que supe con seguridad que la verías allí.

Bella ni siquiera regreso al refrigerador. Con una sonrisa gigante, miró a Jasper, atando los zapatos de su hija y susurró:

—Sí, acepto.

* * *

 **Y esto es todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Se que es bastante cortito pero quería traerles una mini historia mientras decido que otra puedo adaptar**


End file.
